


【米兰卡/all卡】My Own Lolika

by NeyKa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa





	【米兰卡/all卡】My Own Lolika

　　洛丽塔AU

　　一、

　　“……我请求你庇佑这个孩子，我亲爱的兄长。看在我们曾一起度过的那些欢乐时光的分上。

　　——你忧伤的，不幸的妹妹”

　　米兰将这封皱巴巴的信收起，看着面前单薄的少年。“我为Lily的事感到抱歉”，他说着, 声音低沉,“你该早点来找我的。”

　　卡卡看着他，有些手足无措。“对……对不起先生。母亲一直愧于见您，说她使家族蒙羞，直到她病重，才告诉我她的身世，让我来找您……”他仰头凝视着面前高大的男人, 眼里渐渐沁出泪水。

　　这次倒是米兰觉得自己唐突了, 他半蹲下来将这个流泪不止的少年拥进怀里, 低声安抚他。他感到了少年的纤细和脆弱, 这让他想起他的妹妹, 少年的母亲, 那个柔弱却拥有惊人激情的少女。她不到十七岁就和一位巴西军官私奔了, 然后这激情燃尽了她那短短的一生。米兰感到自己的胸怀被一种奇异的柔情充满了——他拥紧了卡卡,“我会照顾好你的”他说, 一如当年他对妹妹的承诺。

　　卡卡没有说话, 他乖顺地依偎在米兰怀里。

　　卡卡, 这个衣衫褴褛的、苍白瘦弱的小孤儿, 就这样摇身一变, 成为了Milan家族的小少爷, 过起锦衣玉食的生活来了。

　　米兰亲自教他读书、骑马, 手把手地将这个街道上长大的野孩子教导成他想要的样子——一位优雅的绅士。而卡卡也学得极快, 很快, 就没有人嘲笑他的口音和举止了。

　　但他身上的那流动在血脉中的, 致命的恐怖的热情, 却从未被磨灭, 只是静静地蛰伏着, 等待着爆发的那一天。

　　二、

　　在寄宿学校的第二年，卡卡无端地发起热来。医生的诊断他是个omega，并且正处在发情期。那是AO平权尚未普及的时代，他不得不被退了学，送回了家里。

　　卡卡并不知道自己身上发生了什么, 他只是觉得很热, 也很渴。他昏昏沉沉地躺在那里，听着周围的人零零碎碎的话语，他听到了母亲的名字，还听到了淫荡、勾引什么的。他努力坐起来想听清楚，别人却掩口不谈了。等到米兰终于把他抱起时，卡卡已经陷入了昏迷。

　　小家伙的第一次发情期很难熬。米兰在卡卡身边守了三天，为他喂水，擦身，换衣服，听他迷迷糊糊地呢喃。

　　后来卡卡实在难受地不行了，缠着他要亲吻，他抱着米兰的脖颈，凑上去深深地嗅着，后穴流出更多透明的体液——米兰却竭力克制着，他知道卡卡现在意识不清醒，根本不知道现在是在向谁求欢。

　　卡卡终于累了，抱着米兰的胳膊睡着了。米兰拨开他额前被汗水打湿的头发，望着卡卡沉睡的面容。这个孩子看上去这么无忧无虑，可是这种单纯能保持多久呢？

 

米兰亲了亲卡卡的额头。

 

 　　三天后卡卡才渐渐清醒。米兰端着一杯蜂蜜水给他，卡卡虚弱地朝他笑了笑，还有些羞赧。卡卡这几天瘦了不少，褪去了孩子的圆润，多了些少年的棱角，仿佛一瞬间长大了许多。  
　　  
　　他看着卡卡慢慢地喝着水，看似不经意地问道:“塞尔吉奥是谁？”卡卡愣住了，他捏紧了杯子，不可置信地看着米兰:“你怎么会知道他？”

米兰表现得毫不在意:“我听你发烧时提起过这个名字，怎么了，他是你的朋友吗？”卡卡缓缓点了点头，脸色却变得更加苍白。米兰摸了摸他的头，说:“你再休息一会，等会我叫人送早餐上来。”说完就走了出去，轻轻地关上门。卡卡攥紧了被角。

米兰却没有离去，他久久地站在门外。他没有告诉卡卡，他高烧昏迷时，究竟说了些什么。

与此同时，Milan伯爵的养子是个omega的消息，迅速流传开来。

三、

卡卡看着躺在床上的病着的母亲, 没有打扰她, 转头跑出了家门。他很饿, 已经两天没有进食的胃里饿得发痛, 可是家里连一个铜板也没有了, 母亲的病耗尽了家里不多的积蓄。

不知不觉, 他站在了面包房门口, 温暖的灯光和香气诱惑着他, 令他的腿一阵阵发软。他走近了那一堆松软香甜的面包, 趁人不备, 抓起一个塞到怀里, 然后撒腿就跑, 可是还是在一个巷子口被追上了。

“喂——站住!”卡卡迟疑着回头, 足足比他高一个头的强壮男孩抱着胳膊看着他。是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯, 面包店老板的儿子, 比他高三个年级, 是学校里人人惧怕的恶霸。卡卡看着拉莫斯一步步朝他逼近, 禁不住向后退去, 直到他的后背抵上墙壁, 再也无路可退。

“ 把你偷的东西交出来。”拉莫斯说。卡卡更加害怕, 扭过头不敢看他, 却抑制不住浑身的颤抖:”不……我没有……””你还敢撒谎! “拉莫斯火了, 一拳打在了卡卡肚子上, 那一拳很重, 卡卡惨叫一声, 捂着肚子蹲在地上, 疼得眼冒金星, 怀里的面包也骨碌骨碌滚了老远。

拉莫斯一把揪住他的领子将他拎了起来, :”走, 跟我去见警察。”卡卡一听更害怕了, 眼泪大滴大滴地留下来:”不! ……不要……求求你……求求你……”他抽噎着, 腿抖地站不住, 跪倒在拉莫斯身前。

卡卡生得很好看, 拉莫斯看着在他面前哭得凄惨的卡卡, 忽然想起了素日里同学们的调笑。”别哭了。”他踢了卡卡一脚, 卡卡哭肿的眼睛里噙着一汪泪, 抬头看他。拉莫斯反而笑了,”我可以不把你交给警察, 但你做了坏事, 还是要受到惩罚。”说着他向着巷子黑暗的角落里扬了扬下巴:”到那里趴着去。”

卡卡不解, 还是乖乖走过去趴好, 接下来发生的事情他这辈子都不会忘记——拉莫斯扒下他的裤子, 将他的阴茎直直地捅进他的后穴里, 剧痛下他禁不住发出一声惨叫——“不!”

卡卡从噩梦中醒来, 冷汗浸透了全身。

 

【番外】

 

　　《请问您今天要来点兔子吗》

 

兔女郎卡

 

　　午后, 米兰坐在书房里读他那些永远也读不完的书, 却忽然觉得一双温热的小手从背后捂上了他的眼睛。” Ricky, 别闹了……”他无奈地说。“真没意思。”卡卡觉得无趣极了, 他从椅子后面走出来, 将米兰手里的书丢到一边, 坐到了米兰面前的书桌上。

　　看清了卡卡的装扮后, 米兰不禁抽了一口冷气。

　　他从未见过卡卡……如此淫荡地穿着。卡卡穿了一件带着白色绒毛边的黑色胸罩，露出大片洁白的胸脯；下身是一条配套的超短裙，裙子太短质量又太差，皱巴巴地挤在一起。卡卡抬头，一双毛茸茸的兔子耳朵的头饰, 从卡卡柔软的头发里伸出来，随着卡卡的动作一晃一晃。

 

他看着米兰，眨了眨眼睛。

 

　　米兰年轻时也流连许多风月场所，自然知道卡卡这身装束是从哪儿学的，他微微移开了视线:“不像话。”

 

　　卡卡最不喜欢看他这样假正经，他伸出脚轻轻点上了米兰腿间半勃的性器，用柔嫩的脚心摩挲着，很快，性器变得坚硬涨大了。

 

　　卡卡勾起了殷红的嘴角:“你不喜欢吗？”他问，目光里有些许嘲讽。米兰站起来，他的手顺着卡卡光洁的脊背滑下去，停在了他丰满的臀肉处，那里有一个小巧的毛茸茸的兔子尾巴，连接着某个隐秘的东西。

 

卡卡抑止不住地颤抖了一下。

 

　　“你会后悔的。”米兰拨弄着他的尾巴，轻轻在他耳边说着，语气低沉。卡卡不禁嘤咛了一声，他伸手揽上米兰的脖颈:“太晚了。”他整个人都靠进了米兰的怀里，“进来。”他说着，却似忍耐不住地蹭着米兰的衣服。

 

　　米兰终于停手，将那样东西拔了出来，连着那个洁白无辜的尾巴的，是个尺寸不小的按摩棒，现在米兰才知道，空气中微微嗡嗡声的源头。随着按摩棒一齐出来的，还有一大股肠液和润滑液。小家伙不知道自己玩了多久，竟然喷了这么多水——米兰想着，抬手抚上卡卡身前娇嫩的阴茎，却摸到了一个坚硬的东西。

 

　　卡卡嘻嘻笑着，将裙子掀开给他看，一个精致小巧的阴茎环牢牢禁锢着卡卡的阴茎，可怜的小东西只能瑟缩着滴着水。他有些讶异，卡卡却等不及了，习惯了吃着大肉棒的小穴饥渴地收缩:“你该不会是不行了吧。”他笑着解开了米兰的皮带，将那早已迫不及待的大家伙释放出来。

 

　　米兰却一把抓住了他的手，将他推到在冰凉的大理石桌面上。

 

　　“我行不行你不是最知道？”说着，他分开了卡卡的腿，将坚硬的性器埋进了他的体内，然后不给卡卡适应的时间，自顾自动作了起来。纵使卡卡已经被操得熟透了，骤然被这样进入还是会感到不适。他忍不住挣扎了两下，却被米兰一巴掌拍在了屁股上“穿成这样来找我，你不就是想要这样吗？”

 

　　卡卡不动了，可他心里却极委屈，我不想要这样，他想，可我还能想要什么呢？

 

　　他就这样委屈地，又快乐地，摆动起腰肢来了。


End file.
